The present invention relates generally to systems and methods associated with inspecting composite products produced using one or more web converting manufacturing processes. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for identifying, correlating, and/or exploiting quality information associated with products produced using a web converting manufacturing process.
Articles such as disposable absorbent garments have numerous applications including diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence products. A typical disposable absorbent garment is formed as a composite structure including an absorbent assembly disposed between a liquid permeable bodyside liner and a liquid impermeable outer cover. These components can be combined with other materials and features such as elastic materials and containment structures to form a product which is specifically suited to its intended purposes. A number of such garments include fastening components which are intended to be connected together (e.g., pre-fastened) during manufacture of the garment so that the product is packaged in its fully assembled form.
For example, one such pre-fastened garment includes child""s training pants, which have a central absorbent chassis and front and back side panels extending laterally out from the chassis adjacent longitudinally opposite ends thereof. A portion of each of the front and back side panels has a respective fastening component disposed thereon. During manufacture of the training pants, the central absorbent chassis is initially formed generally flat and then folded over so that the front and back side panels face each other. The respective fastening components of the front and back side panels are then aligned and connected together to define an engagement seam. Upon securing the front and back side panel fastening components together, the pre-fastened pair of training pants is in its fully assembled three-dimensional form having an interior space bounded in part by the engagement seam.
For a variety of purposes, including quality control, process control, material control, and so on, it is often desirable to monitor the presence of and/or interrelationships between one or more elements of a disposable absorbent garment. For instance, elements such as outer covers, liners, absorbent pads, side panels, elastic components, fastener components, etc. must be positioned or aligned with respect to each other and/or to other components as desired or otherwise intended in order to produce an acceptable product. Accordingly, inspection systems are commonly used to detect the presence and/or relative positions of such components during manufacturing. If an inspection system determines that one or more components are out of position and thus do not properly register with other components, the inspection system typically outputs one or more signals indicating that certain articles should be culled and discarded, that the process should be adjusted so as to bring out-of-position components into proper position, that the process should be adjusted so that subsequent components are brought into proper registration with one another, and so on.
One such registration inspection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,525, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As described therein, registration inspection of a composite product during fabrication is accomplished by producing an image of the article and then analyzing the image to detect the relative positions of one or more components. The detected positions are then compared to desired positions to thereby determine whether one or more components are improperly positioned. Such registration inspection systems employ conventional video cameras for capturing visible, ultraviolet, x-ray, and infrared light reflected by and/or transmitted through components of the product in order to produce still video images of such components. Thus, after producing a video image of a composite article and its several components, the image can be analyzed to determine whether the components are properly positioned and registered with one another.
Although highly useful for many applications, there is a need for a higher order level of inspection and control that provides advantages with respect to the inspection, analysis and control of high speed web converting processes associated with manufacturing products having tight quality tolerances. Such products include, for example, certain products having engagement seams formed by connecting two elements together such that the engagement seam is essentially two layers. For example, engagement seams formed by connected side panels of the training pants described previously has heretofore entailed connecting the side panels in face-to-face relationships with outer edges of the side panels aligned with each other. To inspect such an engagement seam, it was necessary only to inspect the exposed outer edges of the side panels so that there was no need to actually capture an image of any underlying elements or edges of the training pants. More recent engagement seams, however, are formed by connecting the side panels in overlapping relationship so that the outer edge of one side panel underlies the other side panel at the engagement seam. Still referring to the engagement seam example, arriving at a finished state of properly engaged side seams requires a precise final positioning of the edges of the fastening system components on the side panels. Such a level of control can be accomplished through a cascaded process control of multiple (e.g., up to seven in one example) dependent product geometrical relationships that can be affected by material, process settings, process set points, transient conditions, and so on.
It is desirable to capture an image of the underlying panel at the engagement seam to determine the position and relative alignment of the outer edge of the underlying panel. Because the light emitting source and camera of the inspection system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,525 are positioned exterior of the inspected component, it is difficult to inspect the outer edge of an underlying panel of the more recent engagement seams once the panels are connected. For example, it is difficult to lay the engagement seam flat over the light emitting source of the disclosed inspection system, thereby increasing the risk that the image captured by the camera will appear fuzzy. Moreover, it is difficult for the visible or ultraviolet light to pass through or reflect from the underlying layer of the multiple layers present at such an engagement seam.
Moreover, prior art systems for inspecting composite articles, such as, for example, disposable absorbent garments, do not integrate and relate data from multiple inspection stations to prioritize necessary or desirable automatic control actions, trouble-shooting actions/recommendations, operator alarming, and so on.
Further, prior art systems for inspecting composite articles, such as disposable absorbent garments, did not integrate and relate information/data from multiple inspections systems with information from other information systems associated with a manufacturing process. For example, database systems have been employed for collecting waste/delay/productivity information, raw material information, manually entered quality information (e.g., from manual inspections of selected items), and machine process information. In fabricating articles such as diapers and training pants, such information includes productivity associated with a particular production run, various attributes of the raw materials used, process control settings (e.g., vacuum settings, machine set points, conveyor steering commands, and so on), and the like. Such prior art information, however, has not been correlated to inspection information so that improvements can be made, for example, to further reduce cost and waste, and to increase productivity and quality.
Improvements are also desired with respect to information systems associated with web converting processes. For example, web converting manufacturing processes often use multiple station devices, with each station performing a substantially similar function. Prior art information systems do not adequately isolate and exploit inspection data associated with a particular station of such multiple station devices. It has been known to use simple photoeye detectors to detect whether a side panel placed by a multiple station device was present on the absorbent article constructed using that device. Identifying and exploiting additional aspects of multiple station devices, however, is desirable.
In one form, the invention is a quality information system suitable for use in connection with a high speed web converting manufacturing process for manufacturing composite product from a sequential addition of component parts during a production run of product, the component parts including a component added as a continuous web of material and a component added as a discontinuous web of material. An inspection system automatically inspects a quality aspect of a sample set of composite products produced during the production run and provides quality parameters associated with the inspected aspect, the provided quality parameters being correlated to the inspected composite products produced during the production run. A quality data subsystem obtains and stores a plurality of the provided quality parameters.
In another form, the invention is a method of providing quality information suitable for use in connection with a high speed web converting manufacturing process for manufacturing a composite product during a production run from a sequential addition of component parts, the component parts including a part added as a continuous web of material and a part added as a discontinuous web of material. The method comprises:
automatically inspecting a quality aspect of a sample set of composite products manufactured during the production run;
providing a quality parameter associated with the automatically inspected quality aspect of the inspected composite products;
correlating the quality parameter to the inspected composite products; and
selectively storing the correlated quality parameter in a quality data subsystem.
In another form, the invention is a quality information system, suitable for use in connection with a manufacturing production line producing a composite product from a sequential addition of component parts during a production run, the component parts including a component added as a continuous web of material and a component added as a discontinuous web of material. An inspection system automatically inspects a quality aspect of a composite product produced during the production run, the inspection system providing an inspection parameter associated with the inspected aspect. The inspection parameter is correlated to an inspected composite product. An information exchange system obtains via the communication network the inspection parameter, the information exchange determining a quality parameter associated with the inspection parameter. A quality system obtains the quality parameter via the communication network, the quality system storing the quality parameter.
In another form, the invention is a method of adjusting a manufacturing process set point associated with a high speed web converting manufacturing process manufacturing a composite product from a sequential addition of component parts. The method comprises:
providing a raw material database having quality data stored therein correlated to a raw material used to supply at least one component part of the composite product;
accessing the raw material database and extracting the quality data therefrom;
obtaining the extracted quality data;
determining an adjustment to the manufacturing set point as a function of the extracted quality data; and
adjusting the manufacturing process set point as a function of the determined adjustment to the manufacturing set point.
Definitions
Within the context of this specification, each term or phrase below will include, but will not be considered necessarily limited to, the following meaning or meanings.
xe2x80x9cBondedxe2x80x9d comprises the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be bonded together when they are bonded directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly bonded to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cConnectedxe2x80x9d comprises the joining, adhering, bonding, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be connected together when they are connected directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly connected to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cCulledxe2x80x9d articles includes articles that are discarded during the manufacturing process, prior to being packaged. For example, an article may be culled if an inspector identifies an unacceptable nonconforming characteristic. An article may be culled before its construction has been completed.
xe2x80x9cDisposablexe2x80x9d comprises articles which are designed to be discarded after a limited use rather than being laundered or otherwise restored for reuse.
xe2x80x9cDisposed,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdisposed on,xe2x80x9d and variations thereof are intended to include that one element can be integral with another element, or that one element can be a separate structure bonded to or placed with or placed near another element.
xe2x80x9cElastic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celasticizedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celasticityxe2x80x9d include that property of a material or composite by virtue of which it tends to recover its original size and shape after removal of a force causing a deformation.
xe2x80x9cElastomericxe2x80x9d comprises a material or composite which can be elongated by at least 25 percent of its relaxed length and which will recover, upon release of the applied force, at least 10 percent of its elongation. It is generally preferred that the elastomeric material or composite be capable of being elongated by at least 100 percent, more preferably by at least 300 percent, of its relaxed length and recover, upon release of an applied force, at least 50 percent of its elongation.
xe2x80x9cEndsealxe2x80x9d is an edge of two or more panels that are joined together by adhesive or other means. In the context of an absorbent article, a front end seal includes a front distal edge of an absorbent panel and a distal edge of a right front elastic side panel and/or a front distal edge of an absorbent panel and a distal edge of a left front elastic side panel. In the context of an absorbent article, a rear end seal includes a rear distal edge of an absorbent panel and a distal edge of a right rear elastic side panel and/or a rear distal edge of an absorbent panel and a distal edge of a left rear elastic side panel.
xe2x80x9cFabricsxe2x80x9d is used to include all of the woven, knitted and nonwoven fibrous webs.
xe2x80x9cFlexiblexe2x80x9d comprises materials which are compliant and which will readily conform to the general shape and contours of the wearer""s body.
xe2x80x9cForcexe2x80x9d includes a physical influence exerted by one body on another which produces acceleration of bodies that are free to move and deformation of bodies that are not free to move. Force is expressed in grams per unit area.
xe2x80x9cGraphicxe2x80x9d comprises any design, pattern, or the like that is visible on an absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cHydrophilicxe2x80x9d comprises fibers or the surfaces of fibers which are wetted by the aqueous liquids in contact with the fibers. The degree of wetting of the materials can, in turn, be described in terms of the contact angles and the surface tensions of the liquids and materials involved. Equipment and techniques suitable for measuring the wettability of particular fiber materials or blends of fiber materials can be provided by a Cahn SFA-222 Surface Force Analyzer System, or a substantially equivalent system. When measured with this system, fibers having contact angles less than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophilic, while fibers having contact angles greater than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cnonwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophobic.
xe2x80x9cIntegralxe2x80x9d comprises various portions of a single unitary element rather than separate structures bonded to or placed with or placed near one another.
xe2x80x9cInwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coutwardxe2x80x9d comprise positions relative to the center of an absorbent article, and particularly transversely and/or longitudinally closer to or away from the longitudinal and transverse center of the absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cLayerxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cLiquid impermeablexe2x80x9d, when used in describing a layer or multi-layer laminate, includes that a liquid, such as urine, will not pass through the layer or laminate, under ordinary use conditions, in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the layer or laminate at the point of liquid contact. Liquid, or urine, may spread or be transported parallel to the plane of the liquid impermeable layer or laminate, but this is not considered to be within the meaning of xe2x80x9cliquid impermeablexe2x80x9d when used herein.
xe2x80x9cLongitudinalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransversexe2x80x9d comprise their customary meaning. The longitudinal axis lies in the plane of the garment and is generally parallel to a vertical plane that bisects a standing wearer into left and right body halves when the article is worn. The transverse axis lies in the plane of the article generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The garment as illustrated is longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction.
xe2x80x9cMathematical characteristicxe2x80x9d includes determinations made by mathematical manipulation, as well as statistical determinations, manipulations and assessments of variability of data sets such as, for example, a range or indication of a range of values within a data set, a variance, or a coefficient of variance.
xe2x80x9cMemberxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can comprise the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cNonwovenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnonwoven webxe2x80x9d comprise materials and webs of material which are formed without the aid of a textile weaving or knitting process. xe2x80x9cOperatively joined,xe2x80x9d with reference to the attachment of an elastic member to another element, includes that the elastic member when attached to or connected to the element, or treated with heat or chemicals, by stretching, or the like, gives the element elastic properties; and with reference to the attachment of a non-elastic member to another element, means that the member and element can be attached in any suitable manner that permits or allows them to perform the intended or described function of the joinder. The joining, attaching, connecting or the like can be either directly, such as joining either member directly to an element, or can be indirectly by means of another member disposed between the first member and the first element.
xe2x80x9cOuter cover graphicxe2x80x9d comprises a graphic that is directly visible upon inspection of the exterior surface of a garment, and for a refastenable garment is in reference to inspection of the exterior surface of the garment when the fastening system is engaged as it would be during use.
xe2x80x9cPermanently bondedxe2x80x9d comprises the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements of an absorbent garment such that the elements tend to be and remain bonded during normal use conditions of the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRefastenablexe2x80x9d comprises the property of two elements being capable of releasable attachment, separation, and subsequent releasable reattachment without substantial permanent deformation or rupture.
xe2x80x9cReleasably attached,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9creleasably engagedxe2x80x9d and variations thereof comprise two elements being connected or connectable such that the elements tend to remain connected absent a separation force applied to one or both of the elements, and the elements being capable of separation without substantial permanent deformation or rupture. The required separation force is typically beyond that encountered while wearing the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRupturexe2x80x9d includes the breaking or tearing apart of a material; in tensile testing, the term comprises the total separation of a material into two parts either all at once or in stages, or the development of a hole in some materials.
xe2x80x9cStretch bondedxe2x80x9d comprises an elastic member being bonded to another member while the elastic member is extended at least about 25 percent of its relaxed length. Desirably, the term xe2x80x9cstretch bondedxe2x80x9d comprises the situation wherein the elastic member is extended at least about 100 percent, and more desirably at least about 300 percent, of its relaxed length when it is bonded to the other member.
xe2x80x9cStretch bonded laminatexe2x80x9d comprises a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a gatherable layer and the other layer is an elastic layer. The layers are joined together when the elastic layer is in an extended condition so that upon relaxing the layers, the gatherable layer is gathered.
xe2x80x9cSurfacexe2x80x9d includes any layer, film, woven, nonwoven, laminate, composite, or the like, whether pervious or impervious to air, gas, and/or liquids.
xe2x80x9cTensionxe2x80x9d includes a uniaxial force tending to cause the extension of a body or the balancing force within that body resisting the extension.
xe2x80x9cThermoplasticxe2x80x9d describes a material that softens when exposed to heat and which substantially returns to a nonsoftened condition when cooled to room temperature.
These terms may be defined with additional language or by additional examples in the remaining portions of the specification, and also encompass their ordinary and customary meaning(s).